The Misunderstanding
by Blind and Painted Avatards
Summary: Katara says something without meaning too, and she and Sokka end up fighting... It sounds very suckish when it's summarized, but it's better than that... I think... Kataang. Written by the Katara-like Avatard.


A/N: This story was inspired by emisaXD and another friend as we were bored one night and talking to each other in the perspective of the characters. One of my friends ended up blocking me and the other was trying to solve it but kept making things worse (we were totally into our characters). Some of the lines are from our conversations so I give credit to those people.

"I'm worthless," Sokka sighed as he and Katara walked back from collecting firewood.

"No you're not, Sokka!" Katara said, "You're incredibly helpful! You have great ideas and you're a master swordsman."

"My ideas are always stupid, and I'm not even that good at swordfighting."

"Your ideas are brilliant! And you're a really good swordsman! If nothing else you at least make us laugh!"

"No I don't, you guys aren't laughing at the jokes I tell, only at me," Sokka said as he sighed again.

"Would you just stop it Sokka? You are always bringing yourself down and I'm tired of you treating yourself like shit!" Katara covered her mouth as soon as the last word left her lips. Sokka turned his head, his deep haze of depression suddenly forgotten.

"What did you just say?" he hissed.

"Sokka, I'm sorry! It just slipped out!" Katara whimpered.

"You know what? I don't think I can continue to talk to you with that mouth of yours," Sokka said, and with that he fell silent and began walking a bit faster so Katara had to run to catch up.

"Sokka, its not that bad," Katara reasoned, "I mean, it's not like you caught me in bed with Aang or anything…"

"WHAT??" Sokka exploded, "YOU WERE IN BED WITH AANG?!"

"No! It was a completely implausible idea! It isn't true I swear!"

Sokka merely quickened his pace, leaving Katara behind in the dust. She quickly caught up with him just as they got to the temple. "Ask Suki!" Katara said quickly, "She'll tell you the truth!" Sokka grabbed Suki's arm, pulling her into his room, and when Katara followed them, she was immediately pushed into her own room with a look from Sokka that said, "If Aang comes in here I will murder you both."

Sokka and Suki sat down on his bed. "What happened between Katara and Aang? I know they did something, and Katara let it slip that they slept together, but she said it was just hypothetical. I know you know the truth, so talk."

Suki thought for a moment and then said, "Well, I don't think they actually slept together in that sense, maybe just made out a little while in bed."

"SHE WAS IN BED WITH HIM THAT'S THE SAME THING!" Sokka exploded. He took a breath before saying to Suki, "Please go talk to her." Suki left the room, and was back in about 6 minutes. "Clothes on or off?" Sokka asked, his calm somewhat regained.

"I don't know," Suki answered honestly, "but Katara said that she wouldn't go near Aang for you and she meant it, she just couldn't help herself…" Suki trailed off with an evil grin, she knew it was wrong to lie- especially to Sokka, but she was having too much fun. "Go talk to her-" Sokka said again, his head in his hands.

Suki walked over to Katara's room, "So did you tell him?" Katara asked eagerly.

"I told him you swore off Aang," Suki said and Katara let out a breath of air, "but I also told him that you couldn't help yourself." Katara groaned.

"That didn't exactly help. Come on Suki! You know I didn't sleep with him!"

"Yes you did… At one time or another…"

"No I didn't!" Katara exclaimed. After a few moments of silence, "Well, maybe I did, at one time or another… But then I swore off of him for Sokka's sake and I haven't touched him since. Can you at least tell him that?" Suki got up and was gone for a few minutes in Sokka's room before returning.

"He said he's sorry, but he needs to be alone for a while," Suki said.

"He apologized?" Katara asked, "Wow." Suki and Katara sat in silence for a moment before Katara said, "I have a question Suki; How come you and Sokka can sleep together and Aang and I can't?"

Suki's cheeks reddened, "Well, Sokka and I are older and more mature… and um… I'm in love with him…"

"You're only 2 years older than me and Aang and I are in love as well!" Katara countered, "We're also very mature for our age." She added as an afterthought.

"Ah," said Suki trying to hold back her giggles, "Love at your age is like an ice cream cone- first it's delicious, but then it melts and leaves a mess." At the end of Suki's proclamation the two burst out laughing.

As Suki and Katara were wiping tears of laughter from their eyes, Sokka burst in, "AANG!" He looked surprised when he only saw Suki and Katara looking at him with wide eyes. "Sorry," he muttered, "I heard giggling and I thought Aang… nevermind," he said and sulked away. This caused the girls to once again become doubled over, laughing hysterically. After several minutes of this they each sighed, indicated the laughter was over, but then they looked at each other and it began again. The girls spent almost the entire evening laughing in Katara's room, at the absurdity of the events of the day.


End file.
